Feminine Intuition
by intheclosetcontest
Summary: Alice is knee deep in a dry spell and Bella's bf has been put on time out. When you're ditched by your friends and bored out of your gourd, you just might find something more fun to do.


**Title: Feminine Intuition  
****Pairing: Bella/Alice  
****Word Count: 7,169  
****Rating: M  
****Summary: Alice is knee deep in a dry spell and Bella's bf  
****has been put on time out. When you're ditched by your friends  
****and bored out of your gourd, you just might find  
****something more fun to do.**

**

* * *

**

"Are you kidding me? The bar isn't even open? What kind of shit hole ghost town is this?" I said, dropping my purse on the deserted counter.

I stared at the dusty bottles in the dim light and wondered if this bar had been open in any part of the recent decades.

"Leave it to my parents to pick the one place in all of Lake Tahoe that seriously sucks. Uncool does not even begin to describe the depths of their nerdiness." Angela pushed on her glasses as she spoke and her long ponytail shook like a horse's mane.

I felt bad for her. Her parents were the ultimate geeks. They offered to take her and a friend, i.e. me, to Lake Tahoe for her twenty-first. Instead of booking us on the Nevada side, where we could drink and gamble and engage in general finally-legal debauchery, they brought us to the North Shore. Not only were we in California still, but they had found the tiniest, sleepiest resort ever. It was like their search criteria on Trip Advisor was "Best for anyone who is already dead."

"Aw Ang, this sucks. Margaritas at a Mexican restaurant in Truckee wasn't exactly what I had in mind for your big day."

"It's okay. I don't want a big fuss. I was actually looking forward to hanging out, you and me, mellow bar. I didn't need a whole production."

"Well yeah, but we can't even get that. Shit." I swiped my hand across the bar stool and sat down. "You think I could charm the shuttle driver to give us a lift back to town?"

"They only run until eight," she said with a frown. "It's after ten now. Seriously, Bella, it's okay. Let's just hang, talk, whatever."

"It's your twenty-first! It's the one night you have any excuse in the world to let loose and be crazy! I'd like to see you with that hair down and those glasses off. I'm pretty sure you're hiding the naughty librarian somewhere underneath all that."

Angela blushed, knowing I was full of total bullshit. We'd known each other since high school and she'd been the same old quiet and thoughtful Ang the entire time. She never strayed from that course and in a lot of ways, it was the reason I adored her.

"Do you want to go back out the lobby? We could sit by the fire?" she asked.

"God no. The Templeton quadruplets were out there playing Parcheesi."

I had a new beef with the man upstairs. One Templeton kid in this world was enough and he made four. Identical. Except each one was louder than the last. They'd been seated next to us the first night at dinner and took an immediate liking to me and Ang. They were the reason we started going to town for dinner, despite our meals having been included in our package here.

"Are you kidding me? The bar isn't even open? It's official Rose, we're in hell."

We spun around in the stools to look for the voice echoing our sentiments. A six foot tall blonde was standing at the door, with her arms crossed and her foot tapping. She blew her bangs from her face with a puff of air and glanced to the girl beside her. It was the girl who had spoken.

"I said, literally, the exact same thing." I called out to her and she laughed before coming across the room.

"I have never been so bored on vacation in all my life. There aren't even any cute guys here. Just four prepubescent identical red-heads that are living proof that fertility treatments should be outlawed." She smiled at me and waved. "I'm Alice, this is Rose."

The blonde stepped to the side and I finally could see the girl who was speaking. It wasn't just Rose's presence that dwarfed her, it was her stature as well. Alice looked like she barely cleared five feet. If I stood next to her I'd be a giant and I wasn't even that tall. Besides her height being miniature, everything about her was small and delicate. If I breathed too heavy I might blow her over or crack her surface.

"Hey there. Bella. And this is Angela. It's her birthday," I said as she tried to stop me.

"No shit? Oh God. This is a piss poor excuse for a celebration," Alice said.

"I don't mind," Angela shrugged, "it's no big deal."

"It's her twenty-first," I added.

"Okay, that's just sad." Rose glanced around and raised her eyebrows at Alice.

"I'm on it," Alice said before hopping up on the bar and swinging her legs around it.

She jumped down on the other side and began to inspect the bottles, wiping her fingers across a few to read the labels. She bent over behind the bar and I heard the hum of a fridge and saw

a light streak her face.

"Oh girls, we are in luck." She pulled out two bottles of champagne and set them on the bar.

"Score!" Rose said as she pounced on the bottles.

Alice reached into her bag and pulled out a bill. She walked over to the cash register and randomly hit a few keys. When nothing happened, she leaned the hundred against the front for someone to find later.

She saw me watching her and giggled before winking. She turned towards the shelf of glasses and reached for the flutes high above her head. It was comical that she even thought she could reach them.

"Hold on, I'll help," I said raising my knee to the bar to climb across.

I came up beside her and stretched on my tip toes for the bottom of the glass. I brought them down, one by one, and handed them to her.

"Thanks," she said, her hands closed around them. Her fingers were cold and soft as they brushed across mine.

"A toast," Rose said. "To Angela, right, that's your name?" she asked and Angela nodded. "To Angela, happy fucking birthday."

We clinked our glasses and sipped the champagne. It wasn't awful. I hadn't had a lot of experience with the stuff, besides one giggle-filled night at my aunt's wedding, when I snuck a bottle with my cousin and we got stupid out behind the hall. What I remembered most was the headache I had the next day.

"And I toast to Alec, may he rot in fucking hell," Alice added.

"Amen," Rose said, hitting her glass and nodding.

"Who's Alec? Your ex?" Angela asked.

"No, hers," Alice said. "Prick dumped her after booking this trip for them on her credit card."

"He was a cheapskate and a dumb ass. I brought Alice after I couldn't get my money back and discovered he obviously hated me. Why the fuck would he ever bring me to a place like this?"

"I tried to tell you, Rose. He wasn't the one for you. I could feel it."

"Alice thinks she's psychic," Rose explained. "She gets 'feelings' and shit." She wiggled her fingers in the air and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, bitch. I don't think I'm psychic I just have learned to trust my feminine intuition. We all have it but most don't listen to it."

"Like when you know right off the bat when you meet someone, if you'll get along?" I said.

"Yes! Exactly. I knew Alec sucked donkey balls but that one was blinded by his trust fund, and his fuckable blue eyes." Alice laughed and tipped back the rest of her glass.

"See Angela, I'm not crazy. I told you Mike was a fucking dirt bag and you didn't believe me, because you said I didn't know him. And was I right? Yes." I pointed at Angela and she shook her head in annoyance.

"Intuition," said Alice, smiling at me.

"Yep, intuition," I answered and touched the rims of our glasses together. They made a twinkling sound as they hit and we grinned at each other again.

"I told you it was open, man. There's people in here."

The door to the bar swung wide as two guys walked in. We all moved to hide the champagne, like they hadn't already seen it, and were here to turn us in.

"Can we get two beers?" said the bigger one while he pulled a beanie off his head and approached the bar.

"Um-" I started to say but stopped when Alice hip bumped me.

"Coming right up," she said and bent over to the small fridge again. "Nothing in here. Bella? Is the beer somewhere else?"

I glanced around and saw a door at the other end of the bar. "Let me check the back," I said.

"Hello there, I'm Emmett," he said to Rose.

She smiled a dazzling smile and cocked an eyebrow to him. "Rose."

"Hey. Hi. My name's Ben," said the little guy to Angela, shifting from one foot to another. She smiled at him and he blushed.

"I'm Angela," she answered, blushing back.

I rolled my eyes and pulled open the door in the back. I was greeted with a blast of cold air and total darkness as the door began to close behind me. I fumbled, looking for the wall and a light switch, and collided with skin as a dim light flashed on above my head.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you. But there's a serious eye fuck session going on out there that I didn't want to be left alone with," Alice said.

"What, already? They met like two seconds ago."

"Exactly the way it always goes with Rose. If there's a penis within a mile it's drawn to her like a beacon, and doesn't even notice I'm in the room." She said it with a laugh like it was funny and not supremely annoying.

"I know what you mean. I have a friend like that back home. Jessica. She's not like super pretty or anything, but she's all kinds of slutty and dicks pick that up on their radar even faster. Sometimes I hate going out with her, it's like I don't exist."

"Exactly," she said. "Your girl Angela's got that little guy all interested though too. It's cute the way they're stammering at each other."

"Does she? Well good for her, she could use it. I'm not jealous, he's not really my type."

"Yeah me either. Neither of them are really. I'm not into muscles, I like them a little more-"

"Long and lean?"

"Yes!"

"Me too," I said, laughing.

"I'm not jealous but sometimes, damn, I'd like to be the one noticed. Even if I was going to turn them down." She shrugged and bit into her tiny bow of a mouth. Even her teeth were tiny. Which was a good thing. Otherwise she'd look like a fucked up rabbit.

"I noticed you," I said without thinking. It made me blush at how stupid it sounded.

"I noticed you too," she said. "Your friend Jessica must walk around naked, cause you're pretty hot."

She laughed and I glanced around the walk-in fridge for the beers they had asked for. I wasn't sure where to look and I felt hot and cold all at the same time. I felt her hand close around my arm and looked to where she was pointing.

"Beer!"

She hopped over to the case of Miller Lite and pulled out a few. I followed her out the door, and back to the bar where Angela and Rose were standing, off their stools.

"Can we actually get those to go?" Emmett said. "We're heading to the hot tub."

I looked at Angela and she tucked her chin in and smiled. The little minx. She better follow through and get some, that was the only thing that would save this trip.

"There's no glass around the pool,"Alice said with mocked authority.

"I won't tell if you won't." Emmett winked and passed her a bill before grabbing the beers and putting his arm around Rose.

They left the bar together, and Alice and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. I reached for my glass of champagne and took a big sip.

"They didn't even ask us if we wanted to go," she exclaimed. "What nerve!"

"Did you want to go?"

"Not in the least. But I'm still dying at how they never even told them we don't work here. Or that they're walking out with beers we essentially stole for them."

"No, you paid, he paid. Between the two of you I think we could drink every drop of liquor in the joint."

"Not a bad idea," she mused looking around and settling on the champagne. "But now that I've had this I'm not crossing that line. Champagne doesn't play well with others."

We finished the two bottles we'd opened, talking about where we went to school, what bands we liked, which celebrities we'd give our left tits to fuck. You know, the kind of small talk you make with random strangers in bars. My legs began to feel fuzzy so I copped a squat behind the bar and Alice followed. We'd given up on the glasses and just passed the bottle between us.

"Okay, want to know what I think is funniest? That they hooked up and left us with each other. I don't know you. You could be all psycho crazy," Alice babbled.

"Totally. And I am, by the way. What if we hated each other and they just went off and ditched us?"

"Right! Like how would they know we would get along? It's not like either of them listens to their intuition, we've already established that."

"Hey, I'm pissed that they hooked up. What the fuck? It's not like I don't want to get laid," I said and giggled behind the bottle.

"Preach it sister! I swear the next guy that opens my legs is going to see moths fly out."

I choked on the champagne and it spilled out around my lips and the bottle. "Oh my God. You are hysterical. Surely it hasn't been that long?"

"It has," she whined. "I broke up with this guy last semester because the more time I spent with him, the more annoying I found him, and there's been nothing since. Nada. Zip. Zilch." She looked down to her crotch and sighed.

"I thought I was the only one that did that. I am literally on a break from my boyfriend in hopes that the time apart makes him less irritating to me."

"Why does he bug you?" she asked, reaching for the bottle.

"Oh I don't know. He likes me too much, you know? I had the biggest crush on him and then I snagged him, and it was like, poof. Mystery gone. He's too perfect."

"Don't tell me that! I've had a crush on this one guy since the first day of classes freshman year. The only thing that keeps me going is the thought that he might notice me before graduation. If we're as alike as we seem that means being with him is going to ruin some seriously good fapping sessions."

"Fapping?" I asked as she passed me a new bottle.

"Yeah you know. Beating it, fap fap fap."

An image of Alice with her hand down her pants went across my eyes. I had to be purple, I was so fucking red.

"You are so cute when you blush, Bella. You're like a lily or a doily."

"What? I'm a doily?"

"Yeah you know, all white and dainty and shit."

"If I'm dainty you're fucking invisible. You're the cute little one."

"You think I'm cute?" she asked her eyes dipping low, while a small smile twitched on her lips.

"Did we not establish that in the walk-in?"

"Oh yeah, we did. I forgot. Well if I were a guy I'd totally fuck you."

"If you were a guy? What about if I were a guy? Or do you just really want a penis?" I asked, feeling saucy.

"Ew no, I couldn't handle the dangly bits being there all the time. Besides, I'd rather see your tits than your penis."

"Maybe I have both," I said in low voice, wiggling my eyebrows.

Alice doubled over laughing and stayed laying on the ground looking up at the ceiling, even after she stopped.

"Maybe that's why you called it off with the boy. You didn't want him to find your man parts."

"Oh no, he's seen my parts. He knows. In fact, getting in there was what did us in. I thought it was hot, he thought we were soul mates."

"Oh nooo," Alice said. "My high school boyfriend was like that. I let him pop the cherry and suddenly he wanted to marry me and have a thousand babies."

"Yes! What the hell is that? Sometimes I think I'm a dude. Sex does not equal ever lasting love. Sometimes you just want to do it. Not worry about finding your soul mate and shit."

"Soul mate. Who needs 'em? I don't even think there is just one soul mate for people in the world, anyways. So I don't get the obsession in finding them. I think you find them all the time."

"You are shitting me. I totally agree. I think that there is all kinds of people you meet, and are drawn to, for some reason. Like, you know them on some other level. But it's not always romantic, or like you have to know them for the rest of your life, bound together by fate. You just..."

"Connect," she finished. Just like she'd been doing all night.

"Exactly."

She smiled up at me from the floor and I thought about touching her hair just to see if it was as silky as it looked.

"Hello, is there somebody in here?" A man's voice boomed out.

"Shit!" I whispered and hit the floor, like he could see me even though I was well hidden by the bar. I rolled towards Alice and we clasped hands trying not to laugh.

Footsteps came closer to the bar and I shot up, not wanting to be caught laying on the floor with some chick.

"We were, uh, just closing up," I said.

"Girls. The bar is not open during the week," said the uniformed man. "I'm going to have to ask you leave."

"Sorry," Alice said standing up and adjusting her clothes. She picked up the empty bottles and set them on the bar. "We left money on the register."

He said nothing as he shot us a look and we gathered our purses and the shoes we'd kicked off. I saw Alice tuck the freshly opened bottle behind the sweater she'd peeled away an hour ago.

He made a big production of shutting and locking the door behind us, giving us the evil glare until he felt we'd been chastised enough. After he left, we turned to each other and busted up laughing.

"Dude that was like being caught by your boyfriend's dad with his hand up your shirt." She giggled and drank from the bottle with the sweater still in front.

"Or being kicked out of the library for giving a blow job behind the encyclopedias."

"Really?" She asked. "Nice."

"Wait, whose hand? The boyfriend or the dad's?"

"The boyfriend's! What kind of perv do you think I am? His dad was pretty cute though..."

"I knew it!"

"Intuition," we said in unison before erupting again.

"Well fuck. What are we going to do now? Rose has the room key."

"Angela too. And we're in a room with her parents."

"Oh God. Awkward."

"Well, it's a suite but yeah, not exactly private."

"Oh I know! Come on!"

Her tiny hand grabbed mine and she took off down the hall.

"I hope those little shits are in bed by now."

"Alice, I really don't want to play Parcheesi, even if they are gone."

"I'll do you one better." She winked and pulled me toward a door. "Ta-da!"

I heard the sounds of the games before I registered where we were. It was an arcade room complete with Pacman, Street Fighter, a Foosball table and a few others I didn't recognize.

"Bad ass. Do you have any change?" I dug into my purse knowing I'd emptied my quarters in the coffee machine when we were on the mountain today.

"No, but there's a change machine," she said, and pointed at the back wall next to the old-fashioned black and white photo booth.

I fished out dollar bills from my wallet and stuck one in the flashing slot. It whirled, ate my money and then spit it at me. I put it in again. It spit it out again. Over and over.

"Here let me," Alice said. "You've got to hold your tongue just so."

I looked at her fold and stiffen the bill in her hand and then stick her tongue out between her lips. It took the bill and she grinned triumphantly, while we waited for it to dispense the coins. Nothing. Alice slapped the machine.

"Mother fucker ate your money. Come on, give us the coins," she yelled into the hole.

"Alice, I don't think it can hear you. It's not like there's a tiny coin giving elf back there."

"Wouldn't it be fucking rad if there was?" She pushed open the flap at the bottom. "Hello little elf man. Please give me the coins. I'll show you my boobies." She waited like she was expecting an answer and I laughed.

"Maybe he's gay," I said. It'd always been my theory that everyone had a drop of gay. Even if they didn't want to admit it.

"Come out little man, my friend has a penis and she's not afraid to show it." Alice yodeled up the coin slot before giving up and turning back to me. "I think everyone is a little gay. If you haven't thought about your gender naked, or what it'd be like to have sex with them, you're lying."

"Shut up. It's like one mind."

"Oh fuck! Get in there!" Alice said, pushing me into the photo booth and yanking the curtain behind us. "Shhhh."

"What?" I whispered. "Is it the nazi from the front desk?"

"No. I saw a little four foot ginger walk by the window in the door. Why the fuck aren't those kids in bed?"

"Who knows? Our first night they were in the pool until two in the morning. Our room looks out over it and they were keeping us up all night."

"No shit? Fucking parents. I really wish we had a key to your room now. We could spy on Rose and Angela."

Her face was close to mine and her breath smelled sweet and tangy. I noticed how aware I was of her; where we were touching and where we weren't. Not a lot of space in this little booth.

"You're a bit of a voyeur aren't you? Not that Angela would be giving a show but..."

"How'd you know Rose isn't against public displays of affection?" Alice asked.

"How do you think?"

"Well you've pegged her. More like everyone else has pegged her, and I've seen it. I swear I've seen that girl's bare ass as much as I've seen my own."

"Your own ass, huh? You must be quite the contortionist." I blushed again, realizing the suggestiveness of my words only after I uttered them.

Alice grinned and licked her lips. "So I've been told. Hey, let's do pics." She pointed at the camera behind the glass.

"What makes you think this elf is going to be any more giving than the last one. They're stingy little fucks, elves."

"I'll make it worth his while. You hear that little elf man? Pony up." She held her hand out and I put a stack of dollar bills in it.

I sat on the stool as she bent over and stuffed the money in. It took it fast and the camera flicked on.

"Scootch over. Let me on this thing," she said pressing her hands into my hip.

I put my foot down to steady myself as half my ass shared the stool with hers.

"Okay, funny face," she said, crossing her eyes and sticking out her tongue.

I sucked in my cheeks and rolled my eyes up just as the flash went off.

"Vogue! Strike a pose." Her hands flew out by her face and I did my best Madonna.

"One normal one! Smile," I said.

We waited for the flash with cheesy happy grins on our face.

"Okay, last one. What next?" I said, turning to look at her to follow her lead.

She was already staring at me and I felt her hand move to my arm. She looked at my mouth and smiled. I felt that feeling in my stomach, the one where a million tiny bugs are climbing up it only to jump down together.

"Alice, what next?" I said, realizing she'd leaned in closer.

"Don't move," she whispered.

She looked at my mouth and back up at my eyes as she closed the space between us. I sucked in a breath just before her lips hit mine. She pressed them against me softly and fireworks, or the flash, I couldn't tell the difference, exploded around us. I felt her fingertips in my wrist as she pulled away, sheepish and coy.

The machine slowed down to a dull buzz as the first round of pictures concluded, and we looked at each other. My heart was stomping around in my chest and her fingers were still on my arm. I wasn't sure what just happened but the zing in my cooter strings told me I wanted to do it again.

I moved fast, laying my mouth on hers and taking her lip in, as my hands pushed in her hair that was as slippery as I imagined. She tightened her grip on me as her eyes closed and our lips worked against each other. The camera started again, flashes blazing.

I don't know who's tongue decided to push through first, but I did know we both whimpered simultaneously when it happened. The sound of her mew cry made my lady bits all kinds of damp, and my nipples stand at attention like a she was a drill sergeant barking at them.

She kissed like, well, a girl. There was no sloppiness, no over eager male tongue doing that fight for dominance thing, no expectations of a good hard fuck just because we were kissing. It was sexy, romantic, sensual and fucking hot.

By the time the kiss broke, the machine had turned off and our rows of photos were waiting in the slot, no longer damp from printing.

"What was that?" I continued to whisper, though we were long past worrying anyone could hear us.

"Fucking hot," she answered, echoing my thoughts again. "Have you done that before?"

"Kiss? Yeah a few times." I gave her a lopsided grin.

"A girl?"

"Um, no. Have you?"

"No. Can we do it again?"

"Fuck yes."

She pushed me against the wall of the booth and fluttered her lips across mine. Before I could open my mouth to hers again, she moved to my neck and planted the most fuck hot suck just below my ear.

"Holy fuck, Alice. What are you doing?"

"Am I doing it right?"

Before I could answer, my mouth filled with a moan as her hand drifted across my chest.

"Dude, can I see your tits? Is that weird?"

"What isn't weird about this?" I asked, panting when she squeezed them them in her hands.

"Kinda nothing. Why, do you think it's weird?"

"Okay, not weird. Different. Nice."

She dropped her hands to the hem of my shirt and chewed her lip as she looked at me. I reached for hers and we lifted together as the machine roared on again. We looked at the camera, arms around our torsos clad in only our bras.

"Did you put more money in?" she asked after the first flash went off.

"When would I have done that?"

"So there is a dirty elf in there, I knew it." She looked to the camera and winked as her hand fingered my bra.

"Maybe you put more money in than you thought." I could barely speak.

Her fingertips were so feather soft, I almost couldn't feel them. She traced the outline of my chest before holding the left one and running her thumb across the center. My nipple struggled against the lace, aching to feel her.

"You have really pretty tits," she said shyly.

"They look fucking huge in your small ass hands... I like it."

She laughed and reached for my hand bringing it to her chest. I pushed aside the cotton triangle covering one and cupped her tit. It was bigger than I expected on her tiny frame, full and perky. Her nipple was tight against my palm and I sort of kinda wanted to kiss it.

I bent forward and moved my hand just slightly so it peaked out above the cup I'd created. I glanced up at Alice as my mouth moved closer and my lips formed a pucker. I kissed it, like she had my lips, with light pressure and no tongue at first. It strained under my interest and I took it in my mouth. Alice cried out and pushed her hand into my hair. I rolled it against my tongue, sucking with just the right amount of pressure. Kind of like how I always wished a guy would to do to mine.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Bella. You're a fucking liar, you've done that before."

"No I haven't," I said with my mouth still on her. I dropped it, marveled at how it glistened from my saliva, and grinned. "I just did what I'd want done to me."

She smiled and nipped at mine through the lace of my bra. She drug her teeth achingly slow across it and I puddled in my pants.

"Excuse me. The arcade is closed after midnight. You need to leave."

Fucking shit, the same asshole from before. Only this time, he was adding clockbocker to his resume. Or cooterblocker, as the case may be.

"Okay," Alice called out and fumbled for our shirts. We pulled them on, probably backwards and inside out, and threw open the curtain.

"You two again? Listen you're going to have to start obeying hotel rules here. There are clearly posted signs."

"I heard someone was taking glass to the pool," Alice said ratting out our friends and shifting focus from us.

"You girls need to go to your rooms. All public areas are closed now."

"We don't have keys, our friends are-"

"Go to the front desk and get another. If I see you again tonight I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Yes sir," she smart mouthed giving him a salute.

We followed him to the door but I spun around and yanked the pictures from the booth. Not a good idea to leave those behind. I stuffed them in my back pocket and we made our way to the front desk.

The nazi asked a clerk to help us as he sprinted off to the pool to catch the glass bandits. She handed us each a key and we stepped to the elevator.

"So..." Alice said.

"Yeah." I didn't know what to say. We just made out hard core in a photo booth and I had the evidence in my back pocket. What the fuck were you supposed to say?

The doors dinged open and we went inside. There were mirrors surrounding us and it was entirely impossible to ignore how freaking adorable she was. I could see the line of her tits through her shirt and remembered what they felt like in my mouth. She wet her lips and I wanted to do it for her.

"Are you going to go to sleep?" she asked.

"Not a chance in hell."

"Want to hang in my room?"

"Are we going to watch TV and pretend that didn't just happen?"

"Shit no," she said with a wicked grin.

"Then yes, I want to hang in your room."

She put her hand to her mouth and giggled. The doors opened and she grabbed my hand to run down the hall. She struggled with the key but finally got it in and opened the door. The room was dark and quiet, but devoid of the sound of sleep, meaning Rose was not there.

Alice turned on the lamp on the nightstand, illuminating the big king-sized bed ,in a soft lemony glow.

"Well, I do have to hand it to Alec, the room is actually pretty nice." She dropped her bag on a chair and stepped out of her shoes.

She was even smaller barefoot. Not to be out done, I sat on the bed and yanked off my boots. Alice admired my toe nail polish and headed to the mini fridge.

"Vodka? It's on Rose. She deserves it for ditching me."

"Like it's been so horrible."

"No, it's been pretty fucking great. Would it freak you out if I said that all I can think about is seeing your tits again? Sans bra?"

I didn't say anything but I answered her by ripping my shirt off again, and contorting my arm to unclasp my bra. My breasts bobbed free and goose bumped from the blow of air conditioning under the window.

"Damn," Alice said, transfixed on my chest. She took a few steps to me and pressed the frozen bottle of mini vodka against my nipple. I yelped as it hardened to a solid point. She pulled it away and twisted off the cap to pour it in my mouth. She never looked away from my tit.

Her hand pressed into my shoulder urging me flat on the bed, and she took off her shirt too, before climbing up and straddling my waist. I could feel her heat on my skin, through her jeans and everything. I reached up to her bra, undoing the clasp between her tits, as she pushed her hair behind her ears and gathered it in one hand at the nape of her neck.

She bent over and flicked my still rock solid nipple with her tongue and laughed from her throat when I squirmed beneath her.

"I have always wanted to do that," she said before wrapping her mouth around as much as my tit as she could get.

She kissed, and sucked, and tugged, and teased, and I wanted out of my fucking pants because she was building up some serious steam that wanted to blow. I pushed her gently to the bed and came up on my knees to unbutton my fly.

"I'm getting seriously fucking chafed here," I explained for no reason. Like she'd care if I was down to nothing but undies. She just had my tit in her mouth.

She followed suit dropping her pants off the side of the bed and moved up towards the pillows. We lay, facing each other, moving closer as our mouths did. Her bony knee pushed between mine and we laced our legs, as our nipples grazed the other's. We tucked our boobs stacking them one to another and resumed stroking our tongues. I swore she could hear the fucking buzz of my vag.

Her knee pushed against the dampness of my crotch and I jerked from the contact. She did it again, and I bucked and leaked on her skin.

"Fuck Bella, you're um, wet. You know, I hate it when guys say that, but I get now why they do. It's all kinds of sexy knowing I'm doing that to you."

"Cause you're pretty fucking hot. Dude, I won't lie, I've enjoyed some girl on girl videos and shit, but it also is so staged and like-"

"A guy's fantasy?"

"Yes, what the fuck is that? I thought this would be like that, but it's not." As I spoke she moved her hand back to my chest. I gripped her ass and wondered about all sorts of depraved shit.

"Do you think...?" she started.

"What?"

"Do you think that touching you would feel like touching me?"

She didn't have to elaborate, I knew exactly what she meant. It was the same thing running through my head. Would her clit feel like mine? Would she close against my fingers when I pushed them inside like I did? Fuck me running, there went the seepage again.

"Um, I think it'd be better," I whispered.

It was all she needed to hear to dip her hand beneath the lace covering my bits. I felt her palms against my bareness and moaned.

"Oh, thank God. I was scared you'd have a big hairy hippie beave and I'd be all turned off."

"Alice, shut up," I groaned as she began move her fingertips against the magic button. For having such tiny hands they sure did hold the v nicely.

I dropped my hand from her ass and pushed aside the cotton covering her. My nerves were dissipating as the waves in me were rising, and I wanted her to feel as good as I did right now.

She did feel like me, but different. She was soft, and wet and warm. She shuddered as I parted her, finding the same spot she was currently going after. We stayed strictly to the outside while kissing furiously on the pillow. We were more aggressive now, the need to fucking come more insistent than ever.

I gave in first, and tucked down, dipping my fingers inside her. She squealed on my tit and bit down before copying and going inside. We both knew exactly where to go, how to touch and what to stroke. She felt like velvet, and satin, and pure fucking sex.

I could fill it building higher and higher until it felt like if I didn't let go, I was going to fucking puke. Alice clenched my fingers and I knew she was ready. She tugged on my lower lip with her teeth and cried out as she moved beneath me.

I could feel everything inside her hold onto my hand as she came. It felt totally different than my own orgasms, but so damn hot it pushed me right over the edge. I shuddered and squeezed and yelled, biting her shoulder to stop the scream that wanted to escape. We stayed together, fingers inside, but not moving, as we basked in the glow of just having lost our shit on each other.

When we finally released, she kissed me again sweetly and gathered my hand in hers. I don't remember falling asleep but the sound of a cell phone woke me up, so I guess I had.

Alice stirred and rolled over, searching for her bag with her free hand. We were still joined between our breasts. She sat up and let go, pulling her phone out of her purse and answering it.

"What? Good God, what fucking time is it?"

She paused, listening, and ran her fingers through her bobbed hair. I pretended I wasn't watching and shut my eyes again.

"Is it already? Fuck. Yeah. I had a late night, I'm in Tahoe remember? Yeah, you better be sorry. I'll call you later. Yeah. Tell Mom I got her message. Love you too, bye."

I heard her phone click shut and it bounce on the floor where she dropped it. Her head went back to the pillow and she pulled the blankets over our still naked bodies.

"Sorry, it was my brother."

"It's cool. I should get up anyways. Or at least get dressed. You know, so Rose doesn't come busting in here and find you all nekkid. With a chick."

"Oh please, if that guy was half as good in bed, as he was good looking, I won't see her for the rest of the trip." Alice rubbed her eyes and sat up, holding the sheet at her chest. "When are you leaving?"

"Um, we check out today."

"That sucks."

"Yeah."

Again, what the fuck was I supposed to say? That I wanted to do that again? That I wasn't a lesbo but I couldn't stop wondering how she'd taste?

I stood up to pull on my jeans and the photos from last night fell to the carpet. The first set, the most innocent of them all, were on top. I pushed it aside with my toe and blushed at the much more risque, and fucking hotter ones beneath. Alice winking at the camera with her hand on my tit. My mouth sucking her nipple as she arched her head back. Her face in my hands as she fucked the shit out of my mouth with her tongue. God damn it. I was fucking wet again.

"Are those the pics?" she asked leaning over the edge of the bed to look down at them.

"Yeah, they're um. Yeah."

"Let me see." She reached down for them and studied each set. "Ay chi, these are-"

"Hot as fuck?"

"Yeah. Literally. Here," she said, separating the strips. "You take half, I'll take half. Go home and scan yours in and email them to me. I'll do the same. Cause I know you want to pet the kitty to this shit."

I laughed and reddened again while she got a pen from the night table and scrawled across the back of the pics. She handed me the pen and I wrote out my email. We swapped photos and grinned at each other, all stupid and dopey and shit.

"Okay, well I better go. You know, before Angela starts worrying and all. She's probably already blown up my voicemail."

"No prob. Well, what do I say? It was fun?"

"It sure as hell was."

"See you babe."

"See ya," I said and glanced down at her email.

Okay, that had to be some kind of coincidence. . Or the universe had a really sick fucking sense of humor.

"Um, Alice? Where'd you say you were from?"

"I don't think I did. Some small town in Marin County. I don't think you've heard of it."

"Try me."

"Tiburon. Why?"

Really fucking sick sense of humor. Really. Fucking. Sick.

"Oh, I just wondered. Curious, that's all." I wanted to ralph as I went to the door.

I waved to her one last time before it closed behind me. Alice Cullen, otherwise known as the sister whom I'd never met, of my currently off again boyfriend, Edward. The same boyfriend I'd whined about last night, and the same brother, who called this morning while the self-professed love of his life still had his sister's cum on her fingers.

Where the fuck was my feminine intuition on that one? That bitch had seriously let me down.


End file.
